


Charred

by MackLaw_MDB5



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Class Differences, F/F, Gangs, High Class Jennie, In the Not Too Distant Future, Scum Rat Lisa, Set In North West Coast America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackLaw_MDB5/pseuds/MackLaw_MDB5
Summary: Lisa's a gang leader and the presence of one Jennie Kim stirs up a lot of Issues in her territory.





	Charred

A cigarette steadily burned in the brisk December air, billowing embers and ash into the world. Cool hands cupped toward dwindling warmth, shielding from the harsh ocean wind. Behind a slight figure stood cold dead stone. Empty but for the life of the vermin that infected it. The city aslumber as the wretched wrought its bones of wealth. In this late hour a lone street lamp stood flickering into the night, dim light unreliable as the street was transposed between shadows. A lone figure stood leant upon a wall with their back and a foot against stone.

 

They opened their mouth, head tilted back, and let smoke pour out in its lazy patterns, clearly visible against frigid humidity. Eyes closed, they listened to the sounds of the night. Distant cop cars, occasional car alarms, one random dog barking around, lost to its own devices. There was the whoosh of the ocean breeze, slithering through the concrete jungle to choke it in frost. There was the faint clack of heels against pavement moving forward. The figure remained still and relaxed, at home with the subtle bustle around them. This was their natural habitat and if something came along to threaten that they were well prepared. The steps stopped short about three feet in front of them. A low, honey voice bounding into the night.

 

“ _ I beg your pardon but I seem to be lost.” _

 

The figure against the building offhandedly took in the woman as they lowered their head to the ground, flicking ashes toward expensive pumps. The woman was dressed in garments befitting the upper class. Everything designer. Hair in a neat slick bun, and lips as red as the devil. The Stranger recognized the language as Korean. They weren’t impressed.

 

_ “Fuck off bitch, this ain’t Koreatown and I ain’t got time for pampered princesses.” _

 

They purposely spoke Thai so that the woman couldn’t understand them. As they gazed cooly the woman stood still. Staring blankly back at them. They looked up into curious eyes, flicking their cigarette more pointedly at the woman’s shoes. With intentionally broken Korean they spoke again.

 

_ “No help, no know Korean. Go away.” _

 

They took a drag from their cigarette and deliberately blew into the woman’s face, hoping she’d get the hint and leave; however, the woman merely waved the offense from her face, a silk covered hand daintily dispersing the smoke. Her expression remained unchanging. She stayed where she was standing.

 

“English then? Do you at least understand English?”

 

The Stranger narrowed their gaze at the condescending tone, but ignored the urge to lash out. Better to be thought of as dumb than to be known as a genius. At least for now. They nodded slowly, feigning mild understanding. The woman sighed in, presumably, relief.

 

“Thank goodness. I seem to have gotten myself lost. Would you be able to point me in the direction of The Red Velvet? Red. Velvet? Which way?”

 

The figure eyed the woman with peaked interest. She did not look the type to frequent such racy establishments. But to each their own they shrugged, dispensing their dead cigarette down the gutter. They pointed vaguely in the direction of The Red Velvet.

 

“That way.” They said, pulling out another smoke and ignoring the woman. They suppressed the tug at their lips, as clearly that wasn’t the answer the woman was looking for. A vein appearing on her porcelain face.

 

“That way!” She huffed indignantly. “No other more specific details? I am not exactly from here and I have become lost one too many times for my liking. If you could  _ please  _ at least tell me the street address… God! you probably don’t even understand a word I just said. This is hopeless. Which?! Way?!”

 

The stranger shook their head and puffed out a dry short laugh. The street lamp stuttered and casted its twisted light over the two, making them appear as temporary as the breath they blew. This woman had a strangeness about her, her English not tinted by the traditional Korean accent, but not yet fully American. It was evident she payed careful attention to the way she pronounced her words, slowing down slightly so the stranger could follow along. They smirked at that too. They didn’t need the slow version. It was almost cute how frustrated the woman seemed, lost and embarrassed in the grimiest part of the city. She certainly stuck out like a sore thumb, fur coat drowning her petite frame, leather heels lacing up her calves, wealth and superiority pooling around her essence. Or maybe it was just her elegant perfume. The stranger didn’t know and didn’t really care. They could even let the derogatory assumption slide. Any chance to poke at high society folk couldn’t go to waste.

 

“How much money you got?”

 

They saw the woman’s jaw visibly clench, watched a shoe tapping impatiently at the cracked pavement. The light flickered again.

 

“ _ Now she speaks English. Fucking course she does. Shitty hoodlum rat,”  _ the woman muttered before standing straight and running both hands against the side of her face, as though moving hair out of the way.

 

“I’ll give you  _ five _ dollars if you tell me where I need to go.” She said it like she was the most generous person in the world. The stranger shook their head, now angered by the blatant lack of respect and the insult thrown at them. As though they were desperate enough to accept such meager compensation. They forgot about appearances and dropped the dumb act immediately.

 

“Fuck off princess, go find a starving kid to give your spare change to. Maybe they’ll know the way to that hussy hotspot you’re looking for.”

 

There was a flash of surprise and desperation in the woman’s eyes but it was squashed by a greater gleam of anger and pride. The woman was obviously stubborn, probably to her detriment, probably why she was in this area of the city in the first place. The Stranger rolled their eyes. 

 

“How about I double it and you can feed your addictions and your stomach.” Her eyes narrowed and repulsion dripped from her tongue.

 

The hell does this woman think she is! The stranger thought to themselves. Rich people just never got it. They didn’t belong here, judging, trying to bribe people without the tiniest bit of artistry. Assuming every bum on the street would beg for an ounce of their wealth. The stranger spat on the ground to emphasize their distaste for the woman before them. Ten dollars was jack shit in their line of work. They may look like a lowlife but they could pay their way. Fuck what some ass hat, never worked a day in her live, privileged rich girl thought of them. If that’s how she was gonna be then the Good Samaritan discount was officially revoked.

 

“Make it fifty and you have a deal.”

 

The woman scoffed.

 

_ The gall!  _ They both thought.

 

“I don’t know who you think you are,” the woman rebuffed, “but I am Not giving you fifty dollars just to tell me where I need to go! You probably would just point and say the same thing you said before. I think I can make it on my own without your help!”

 

That chafed the stranger. Their hatred and impulsive nature stirred by the blow to their ego.

 

“It’s dangerous out here Missy. You might want to watch your back. What with us hoodlum rats mucking about.” They pulled out a switch blade and flicked it open, pointing it at the woman as their cigarette hung out of their mouth.

 

“Are you kidding me?! You would assault me for fifty dollars?”

 

Seeing the sheer terror in the woman’s face the Stranger’s anger was satiated and they allowed their more logical, business minded side to take over. They smugly grinned and lowered their knife to a less threatening position.

 

“Make it seventy-five and I’ll personally escort you there. Safe and sound or your money back guaranteed.”

 

“And if I say no?” The woman looked the stranger up and down, still doubtful, debating whether or not she could take them in a fight… probably not. She glanced around and saw no one else but themselves. She swallowed at that realization.

 

“Like I said. Dangerous streets.” They eyed the woman and calmly retracted their blade. Showing both hands to indicate a lack of hostility. Their look let the woman know she would definitely have troubles on her way and that she would have no help if she left now. “Besides, what’s seventy-five to you and to me?”

 

The woman stared hard, trying to determine if the stranger had lost something in their translation or if they were merely having fun at her expense. After another minute of deliberation she bit out her response. Disgust dripping from her mouth like toxins.

 

“Fine. Seventy-five and I get there safe. But I’ll be needing a name before I let you escort me anywhere.”

 

The stranger rolled their eyes. This was almost not worth the trouble. The club was literally three blocks away, completely hard to miss. You just had to follow the scent of sex and the sounds of debauchery and you’d get there. But hey, at least the woman was easy on the eyes, and maybe if they were lucky she’d stay quiet for the short walk.

 

“You can call me Manoban… And your name  _ princess _ ?”

 

The woman frowned but didn’t take the bait.

 

“Jennie Kim… Now take me to the Red Velvet, Manoban.”


End file.
